


Cherry Surprise

by phoenix316



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/phoenix316
Summary: A young Lucius Malfoy is an enjoying an intimate dinner with Narcissa Black when she offers him a most unexpected dessert.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 16





	Cherry Surprise

Lucius Malfoy had been courting Narcissa Black for several months now. She had been quite shy and a bit intimated by him in the beginning, possibly because her parents pushed their pairing, but she had slowly opened up to him. He knew their marriage was all but a foregone conclusion, but he still wanted her to have feelings for him. He had seen too many unhappy, loveless marriages – witness his parents – and he did not want the same thing. He had grown to love Narcissa, but he had no idea if she had done the same. Unlike her sister Bellatrix, she was quite reserved.

They were enjoying an intimate dinner at Narcissa's house. He had found the request to have dinner at her house odd, especially since her parents were not there, but he had agreed when she had said that she had a special meal for him. While the food had been exquisite, he would not have described it as special – especially since he knew that the house-elf had done all the work.

As they finished their main course, she looked up shyly at him. "I hope you're ready for dessert."

He smiled warmly. He was not normally one for sweets, but he knew that she was nervous enough around him and replied, "Of course I am. What special treat do you have this evening?" he asked as eagerly as he could muster.

She snapped her fingers for the house-elf to take away the dinner dishes.

"Do you like cherries?" she asked nervously once they were again alone.

Trying to help her confidence, he reached his hand across the table and rubbed hers. "I'm sure that whatever dessert you have planned will be wonderful."

"Tonight's dessert is cherry surprise," she said softly before rising and continuing to hold his hand. 

He suddenly realized the dessert she was talking about was not one that was made in the kitchen, and he could not help the foolish grin that spread across his face. "I'm sure that it will be wonderful," he replied as he let her lead him up the stairs to her room.

Once there, he did his best to alleviate her nervousness. Turning the lights low, they slowly undressed each other, drawing out the anticipation. He maintained his composure when she undid his trouser and saw his erection.

"Oh my!" she said in surprise.

He took her hand and placed it on his erection, guiding her to gently rub him. "Like that," he said encouragingly to reassure her that it would be alright.

After both were unclothed, he led her to the bed and gently laid her down.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he said softly as he began trailing kisses from her neck towards her breasts. She gasped as he gently nipped at her nipple and then gently suckled to tease her to hardness.

She writhed at his ministrations, reveling in the new feelings he was eliciting from her. "Oh, Lucius," she moaned with desire.

As she voiced his need, he could feel the need throbbing within him. While he wanted nothing more than to ravish her, he knew that this was the moment he could forever earn her love and trust. He was going to take his time with her – he wanted to be her first and only lover.

After teasing one breast, he moved to the other before letting his hand drift lower, slowly tracing down her stomach. She parted her legs for him, and he started by gently rubbing her, heightening her arousal.

He slipped his finger inside her and felt her tense up. "Relax, my love," he whispered huskily. He felt her relax and rubbed her nub, eliciting more moans of pleasure. She lifted her hips to give him better access and started rubbing her hands on his chest. He enjoyed her touch wished for more from her, but he knew tonight was all about her. Later he would teach her how best to pleasure him.

After teasing her with one finger, he added a second, preparing her for what was to come, probing deeper. He nibbled at her neck, enjoying her subtle taste.

When she was writhing and moaning at his touch, he moved faster until she was panting and begging him not to stop. He enjoyed the wetness of having her reach orgasm by his touch alone and could feel himself on the verge of losing control himself.

He pulled his hand away and seductively licked his fingers, enjoying her taste. As her breathing returned to normal, he asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Oh, yes," she replied breathily.

He gave her a passionate kiss and then said, "It only gets better."

Slowly he rubbed his manhood against her swollen lips and prepared to enter her warmth. With her in post-orgasmic bliss, he hoped this would be easier for her. "This may hurt a little," he said softly before entering her.

He moved slowly, using shallow pushes until he met resistance. He gave her a deep thrust, and he could see the look of pain on her face. He stopped and kissed her gently until she told him to continue.

Slowly he continued thrusting into her, and soon her expression turned from pain to pleasure. She grabbed his backside, encouraging him to move deeper and more quickly.

Finally he gave into his need and lost control, listening to her moans of encouragement and soon falling over the edge. He thrust faster and deeper until he felt the explosion of orgasm rush over him.

Once he was spent, he leaned over and showered her with kisses. "You are wonderful," he said softly between kisses.

She smiled at him. "You aren't so bad yourself," she replied playfully.

Slowly he pulled away from her and lay next to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her towards him. "I must say that is the best cherry surprise I have ever had," he said as she cuddled against him.


End file.
